Godzilla: Connections
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: In a time of war between humans and monsters called Kaiju, a group of young men and women are selected to form a mental bridge with a few of the gigantic beasts, among them being a young woman named Miki Saegusa who finds herself connected with the most powerful of all the Kaiju: Godzilla, King of the Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. I only own the OCs.**  
 **Prologue**

 _It all began with the splitting of the atom, mankind's greatest achievement... an achievement later used to give rise to the most devastating weapon imaginable. However, blinded by their bloodthirsty ambitions, humankind gave rise to something far worse, as if Mother Nature, angered by humanity's audacious dreams, delivered her punishment upon her traitorous children._

 _The Kaiju appeared, from beneath the earth, the depths of the sea, the stars, and even forgotten myths and legends. They came, one after another to lay waste to the kingdoms of Man. However, among them, stood the first and most dangerous. The unwanted child of the unwanted child and a nightmare to both humans and monsters alike: **Godzilla.**_

 _Humanity, desperate to claim a world that no longer belonged to them, built weapons in order to stand equal to monsters considered by many to be living gods. Humanity did receive help in this war for survival. An ancient civilization from Earth's primal state and five of the giant beasts stood along side humanity, but even they were not enough to turn the tide. As the cities of humanity burned, a plan was developed, a plan to form a bridge between humans and monsters. One that would either bring peace between humans and monsters... or risk a new kind of war altogether._

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Connections**_


	2. Appendix 1: Kaiju

**Sorry that this isn't a full on chapter, but I've kinda decided to add some Appendixes in between chapters.**

Scientifically classified as "Gigafauna", Kaiju (Japanese for "Strange Creature") are gigantic beasts that emerged following the appearance of Godzilla back in 1954. Generally regarded as merely giant animals, that belief was swiftly cast aside following the appearance of King Ghidorah in 2019 when the Kaiju in question laid waste to a small Tibetan village and appeared to show great pleasure in doing so. Only five Kaiju seem to exhibit a protective nature towards humans; Mothra, Battra, Manda, King Caesar, and Sanda. Kaiju can come from anywhere and do not have to be of natural origin; key examples of this include genetic aberrations such as Biollante, Orga, and SpaceGodzilla, man-made weapons such as Gigan and Hedorah, and accidental mutations such as Destoroyah or Godzilla. Each Kaiju is placed under a category of how dangerous they are by use of a caste system called the Edo Scale similar to that used in Japan's Feudal era established in 2014:

Emperor Class: The largest and most powerful Kaiju class. Kaiju which fit under this category include: Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla, Obsidius, Krystalak, Destoroyah, Mothra, Battra, Gigan, King Caesar, Balkzardan, Jyarumu, Shiigan, Manda, Razin, Dagahra, Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and King Ghidorah.

Shogun Class: Kaiju which, while not in the same leagues as the Emperor Class, are still relatively dangerous. Kaiju in this classification include: Rodan, Titanosaurus, Zilla, Megaguirus, Megalon, Femuto, Hokmuto, Kumonga, and Baragon.

Daimyo Class: Kaiju in this category are far less powerful than Emperor and Shogun class and have been known to rely more on tooth and claw. Kaiju in this category are: Varan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kamacuras, Ebirah, Kamoebas, Gezora, Ganimes, Vagnosaurus, Sanda, and Gaira.

Samurai Class: Kaiju that are relatively small and, for the most part, easy to destroy via conventional weaponry. They also seem to serve directly under Kaiju higher up in the caste system or are just rather large wild-life. Kaiju included in this include: Griffons, Ookondoru, Oodako, Shockirus, Deutalios, Kaikotsu, Ootakage, Meganula, and Meganulon.

Unknown: These Kaiju have no placement in the Edo Scale due to them having appeared and killed before its implementation. Kaiju in this include: Hedorah, Dogora, Orga, Biollante, and Gabara.


End file.
